rollplaydndfandomcom-20200214-history
Lavernica
Summary Lavernica was sent by Hector to retrieve The Orb of Souls and the Blood-Drinker Longsword from the party immediately after they betrayed him. A dark haired Elf, she was quite skilled but was ultimately defeated by the horrifically unorthodox methods of the party. She began the task by picking Abigael's door at The Tilted Titan tavern in Solace, but accidentally awoke the elf thief. When Abigael awoke Bregor, Lavernica ran into trouble as the entire party descended upon her one by one, but she was absolutely intent on reclaiming the items for Hector, and suffered for such intentions When Abigael ran downstairs, Lavernica pursued her (in turn she was chased by Vincent and Bregor) and killed the innkeeper easily. She then escaped using a smokebomb (avoiding Abigael's frenzied knives) before going back for a second attempt using a second story window. Unluckily for her, Tudagub came across Lavernica as she searched Abigael's possessions. She deceived the half-ogre by pretending to be drunk, and seeing how she's overwhelmed she escaped to try another day. She pursued the party all the way to Haven for another attempt at reclaiming the items, but even after subduing Vincent with a hit to the head she was surprised by Tudagub's Command spell. Forced to face the party she was severely wounded, and brutally pinned to the ground with a sword, by the hand. After she yielded, Vincent tried to make a deal with her to set a trap for Hector, her employer, but the party had a more pressing commitment in the form of an impatient caravan leader, and nothing came of their plans for revenge. Her current whereabouts remain unknown. ''Key Events *Was hired by Hector, for a total of 600gp if she succeeded in her task, in Week 2. *She was semi-crucified in the attempts to draw the information out of her; notably the cruelest action the party has, as of yet, accomplished. *She promised not to once again pursue them Origins *''It is likely that Lavernica lives in the town of Solace and that she is known for her skill and lawless activities. Whether or not she is an important character remains to be seen. ''Trivia'' *She killed the night innkeeper of the Tilted Titan Tavern *She is greatly skilled with darts; killing the innkeeper with only two of the small but deadly weapons. *She was in possession of a number of stealthy items and weapons, including (but not restricted to) darts, a shortsword, smoke bomb(s), a rope and (presumably) a grapple hook. *She is '3 points prettier' than Abigael. *In order to create a makeshift bandage, the party removed cloth from her pants, turning them into 'tasteful booty shorts'. *She is one of the few characters in the game that attacked the party, fought it and lived. *She is likely named after the character of the same name present in Community, season 2 episode 14, 'Advanced Dungeons & Dragons', where she is created by Abed and played by Britta. Other than this, there is no relation. She shares this trait with Marrrr. Category:Non-Player Character Category:Week 2 Category:The Orb And The Sword‎